The Power Hungry
by miguelsanchez12
Summary: (3rd part in the series) After helping the gods, the Heroes discover that a friend, a relative needs their help. They travel to Georgia to rescue him but find out the dark secret behind his capture, and behind the attacks on the kingdoms
1. A sense of direction

**Here's the first chapter. I'm sorry for the really long wait, I'm just kinda busy**

The Power Hungry-Chapter 1: A sense of direction

It's obvious that Georgia's pretty big for seven demigods.

We decided that we could use Blackjack, Arion and Tempest to narrow down the search.

I now owe Blackjack two sacks of apples.

The ship was docked just above the tree line over looking Atlanta. I could see a black figure zooming around the entire city. Circling every street and alley within a blink of an eye.

I just finished scouting with Blackjack. Arion and Hazel were up, and next to them was gonna be Jason and Tempest.

I was on sentry duty with Frank at the upper deck.

We were talking about the upcoming camp dance two weeks from now. Frank was asking me if I could teach him how to dance. But he was cut off when he was interrupted by Zeus who Iris-messaged us again.

"Perseus! My Northern sky Gods tell me that they have spotted a boy being carried by a mysterious figure at Savannah. I presume that the boy is My Nephew Nico." Zeus said.

"Thanks Lord Zeus, we'll get him back." I replied.

"I do not doubt your skills demigods, but I will advise you to tread carefully on your journey." Zeus added.

"We will. Thank you once again."

The rainbow arch disappeared as Zeus waved it away. It was a whole lot easier to be nice to the gods if they were nice too.

I walked towards the mast where Leo was napping on a beach chair again. I lightly tapped him in the shoulder. He sat up and looked up, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Frank, if you're asking me if I know how to dance, I swear to Hades..." Leo trailed.

"Relax Leo. It's me Percy. I know where we're going now. We're headed to Savannah."


	2. Hostess city of the south

**Im so sorry guys, it's been such a long time. I promise that everything will unfold in this story, but it with will be a short one**

The Power Hungry-Chapter 2: Hostess City of the South

Savannah was filled with tourists, I don't know how Zeus' scouts were able to spot Nico so fast.

The Ship was now at port in the harbor.

Annabeth was telling me all about the city. It was a strategic port city that they used in the American revolution and the civil war.

I felt bad for not listening to everything that she was saying, the Savannah was just beautiful. It was full of cobblestone streets and historic and old looking buildings.

All these thoughts were cut off when I started wondering how I was gonna learn how to dance.

Zeus told us a while back that Nico was in one of the inns here, we just had to look for the right one.

I looked around, hoping to ask a local for directions.

"Excuse me sir, but where is the nearest inn?" I asked an old man.

The local replied, "There are actually two inns nearby young fellow. One is the Foley inn and the other is the Balystone, take a right in that corner and they'll be there."

I thanked him and told the group. "Alright gang let's split, Annabeth, Leo with me to the Foley inn, the rest head for the Balystone inn."

"We should get rooms in the inn, we don't wanna look suspicious entering and exiting the ship all the time." Annabeth suggested

"Good idea, I replied."


	3. Too easy indeed

**just gonna keep spamming it!**

The Power Hungry-Chapter 3: Too easy indeed

The three of us headed into the Foley Inn. It was mostly tourists who were inside.

I approached the receptionist, she looked like was at her early 30s. Her name was Cecilia, according to her name tag.

"Seen anythin' unusual today Cecilia?" I asked her.

"I don't understand young man, are you here to fool around or get a room?" A seemingly soft but firm voice, it sounded familiar.

"Yeah we'll just get a triple bed I guess, if you got one?" I replied, still trying to place the voice.

Cecilia the receptionist handed me a key, and we made our way to the room.

The three of us entered only to see that the room was empty and an 8 foot tall minatour was waiting for us.

"My name is Draxis, the Baron of Bounty Hunters." The minatour said.

"Baron? Well I'm the Baron of...I got nothin' guys." Leo said.

I noticed that there was red paint on the floor, I lifted my foot only to see an red X.

A bronze net dropped on our heads, we sank to the floor. I felt like I was loosing control of my body, the bump I had on my head stopped hurting.

It was the net.

"Too easy."


	4. Drained

**I'm keeping it goin, soon I'm gonna finish this.**

The Power Hungry-Chapter 4: Drained

I held the bronze net, my arms felt so tired even if we haven't fought in a while.

I saw Cecilia the receptionist walk past us giving an evil laugh.

I felt as helpless as when I was a turned into a guinea pig, back when I was at Cecil-I mean Circe Land.

"Wait a second." I softly muttered.

"Welcome my little demigods! You look as helpless as you were back in my land, good times."

"What do you want Circe?" I angrily asked.

"Oh don't you worry, I am not going to turn you into an animal. Don't you worry."

Circe reached out for a vial on a table to her right. It had some kind of green liquid in it. She gulped it up and dropped it, as if Zeus had struck her with a bolt himself.

She reached her palm out and pointing to me. Closing her eyes for some concentration. I didn't feel much but then a sharp pain hit the back of my spine. My head started to ache.

After a minute the pain stopped, she lowered her hand and opened her eyes again.

She turned over to the table of vials, stretched out her two hands, as what I would do when controlling water.

Sure enough the liquids moved and swirled up in the air. Then she carefully place them back on the vials.

I also tried to move the liquids, I could still feel my powers but I was to weak. It was the net.

We were being drained


End file.
